


Random Fix-It Parts of Descendants

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically how normal people react, Basically me bored and annoyed at canon, But Hades as Mal's dad does seem fun, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hades as Mal's dad is dumb, I hdc it gaston, Like....come on, Other, Prequel said it was a human, Since idk fae and demigod i shall try my best, but eh, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just each chapter having something that came to my head. Just silly shit.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The Proposal

Mal froze as she heard what Ben said.

Marry me? Her? To him?

She was....barely 17! What was Ben thinking?!

Yeah she knew many of the heroes married young but jesus this was a new decade, a new generation. 

Her eyes widened and she nervously laughs.

Not remembering that there was cameras.

Cameras showing all of this around Auradon and to the isle. 

An isle filled with people who were watching the proposal with wide eyes.

The king... with a fae? Well a half fae demigod who mostly favored her fae side thanks to her mother but a fae nonetheless.

Said fae being the daughter of the most over romantic death god there was and said god was watching the TV and screaming at the whole room.

Mal blinked slowly and her eyes went green as she panicked and pulled Ben right up.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? Get up get up!" she breaths out desperately to a shocked Ben.

Auradon and the isle watched shocked as Mal nervously bursted out in giggles and rubbed her elbows nervously. 

"I um...I uh...I just think...we're too young," she breaths out before nervously glancing around.

"We've only dated a year at most Ben what the...what the heck man. Also...I don't...like surprises you already know this. This...is absolutely not cool," Mal awkwardly said before hurriedly making her way down the steps and grabbing her friends.

Back in the isle Hades cheered for his daughter.


	2. Scepter Magic, Curse or Blessing?

Audrey smirked as she gripped the scepter and made her way to the school.

To teach a certain fae a lesson.

What greeted her was a surprise. 

An ambulance carting off someone in a body bag.

"Who is that?" she said icily.

Everyone froze and turned to look at her.

Ben slowly made his way to her and sees the scepter.

"That...held her mother's magic. The magic that created Mal. Audrey you killed her."

Audrey takes a step back and giggles mockingly. 

"As if-"

"The scepter is part of Mal's magic. If suddenly held by someone that's not fae and not the line of Maleficent then the kin of the rightful owner of the scepter dies," Evie whispers out as she stood frozen as her friend was taken in the ambulance. 

Audrey freezes at that and drops the scepter.

She had wanted what was rightfully hers. But....no competition. 

Was it worth it now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like listening to Queen of Mean and this came to my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly with at most she's 17 years old when Ben proposed but like....no just no it reminds me of Twilight with them barely together for a year. Let Mal be unsure you jerks.


End file.
